thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
NightClan
Welcome! The owner of this Clan is Emberstar23. Ask in the comments to join with the following information: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description NightClan is a Clan of the fast, the cunning, and the heroic. Though we tend to be sly and reserved, we can be fun-loving and friendly. Territory We share territory with MoonClan and WaterClan. We live in a pine forest dotted with bushes and swamps. Our main prey are mice, voles, and other furry animals. Occasionally, we will eat scaly things. Others We Roleplay With *WaterClan *MoonClan *StormClan Members Leader: :Darkstar- night-black tom with startlingly green eyes. He has streaks of white on him. He is kind to his Clan, but can be aggressive. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Emberpaw Deputy: ''' :Lightningsky- black she-cat who looks remarkably like Darkstar, who is her father. She is sarcastic and a great fighter. (Emberstar) '''Medicine Cat: :Moonbriar- silky gray she-cat with an excellent memory and delicate, nimble paws and blue eyes. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Lightfeather Warriors: :Antpelt- red-brown tom with two black paws and two red paws. He has very long whiskers and clever green eyes. He is an excellent fighter, and cares about his family very much. (Mate: Poolleaf) (Emberstar) :Rivereyes- black tom with river blue eyes. (Mate: Snowleaf) (Prowllu) :Lionfang- large, muscular golden tom with unusually long canine teeth and icy-blue eyes. He is kind to his mate, but can be aggressive. (Mate: Wolfshadow) (Wolfspirit) :Wolfshadow- dark gray she-cat with light gray flecks on her chest and dark blue eyes. She is stubborn and aggressive toward the other Clans. (Mate: Lionfang) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Oatpaw :Pinestorm- handsome brown tom with white streaks and dots, and stunning blue eyes. He was a former kitty pet called Pine, and decided to join NightClan. (Mate: Shimmersky) (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Swanpaw :Rowanfoot- reddish brown tabby tom with strikingly blue eyes. (Mate: Amberfire) (Emberstar) :Poolleaf- soft gray and white she-cat with with tortoiseshell dots and tail, and sparkling, ice-blue eyes. Sensitive, honest, and a mother to all. (Mate: Antpelt) (Emberstar) :Malkia- small white she-cat with black swirls on her back, and brilliant blue eyes. Former loner. (Mate: Blazeheart) (Wolfspirit) :Nightfang- a black tom with white and gray tabby patches on him, with green eyes. (Mate: Moongaze) (Prowllu) ::Apprentice, Wolfpaw :Cloudnose- white tom with a cloud-shaped black patch on his pink nose and dark blue eyes. He is aggressive to any cat not in his Clan, and very protective of his mate and Clanmates. (Mate: Sweetberry) (Emberstar) :Bearheart- large, muscular, thick-furred, brown tom with milky-blue eyes. Bearheart is clever, sneaky, and fierce in battle. (Mate: Mistfire) (Wolfspirit) :Fireblaze- flame-colored tom with black paws, a long tail, and large pale blue eyes. Fireblaze is clever and a great hunter. (Mate: Fallowfern) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Blizzardpaw :Blazeheart- large, muscular, dark ginger tabby tom with unusually long claws, and dark amber eyes. He is loyal and fierce in battle. (Mate: Malkia) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Runningpaw :Aspentail- red-brown tom cat with ice blue eyes and a long, bushy tail. (Mate: Feathershine) (Prowllu) :Hawkeye- pure white tom with small and large light brown spots all over his fur, and a pair of gray-blue eyes that have gold in them. He is the fastest cat in NightClan, and is very brave and strong-willed. (Prowllu) :Moongaze- tiny, thick-furred white she-cat with black flecks and dark blue eyes. Moongaze is caring, loyal, and a great fighter. (Mate: Nightfang) (Wolfspirit) :Sweetberry- reddish she-cat with a brown chest and green eyes. She is short-tempered, but caring. (Emberstar) :Shimmersky- stunningly beautiful black she-cat with soft specks of silver and clear, sky-blue eyes. She is kind and respectful, and dreams of being leader someday and serving her Clan to the end of her life. (Mate: Pinestorm) (Emberstar) :Starlingfur- white she-cat with ginger patches and clear green eyes. She is kind to all the cats of her Clan and tries to be fair. (Daughter of Sweetberry and Cloudnose) (Emberstar) :Berryleaf- strong dark gray tom with a berry-red tail-tip and amber eyes. He is a fighter and is impatient. (Son of Sweetberry and Cloudnose) (Emberstar) :Mistfire- small, fluffy, blue-gray she-cat with a ginger tail-tip, and bright blue eyes. She kind, caring, and loyal. (Mate: Bearheart) (Wolfspirit) :Otterspirit- small, sleek, dark brown she-cat with a paler underbelly, chest, and muzzle, a short tail, and river-blue eyes. She is impatient and mischievous, and always getting into trouble. (Daughter of Moongaze and Nightfang) (Wolfspirit) :Leaffrost- small, fluffy, light brown tabby she-cat with thick fur, and clear, brilliant, emerald-green eyes. She is kind, caring, and loyal. (Daughter of Moongaze and Nightfang) (Wolfspirit) :Dawnleaf- gray she-cat with a white underbelly, forepaws, and tail-tip, with sparkling dark blue eyes. (Daughter of Moongaze and Nightfang) (Prowllu) :Fleetfoot- muscular black and gray tabby tom with emerald green eyes, and a pure white left back paw. (Son of Moongaze and Nightfang) (Prowllu) Apprentices: :Lightfeather- beautiful white she-cat with black and gray tabby patches on her, with blue eyes. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Moonbriar :Runningpaw- gray-and-white tom with a tabby tail and dark blue eyes. He is a very fast runner and a natural leader. (Son of Shimmersky and Pinestorm) (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Blazeheart :Oatpaw- light brown tom with speckles of creamy white and ice-blue eyes. He is calm, but not afraid to get loud. (Son of Shimmersky and Pinestorm) (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Wolfshadow :Swanpaw- small, thick-furred, light silvery-gray she-kit with clear, wide, ice-blue eyes. (Daughter of Mistfire and Bearheart) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Pinestorm :Emberpaw- large, strong, snow-white tom with a dark gray tail-tip, unusually long claws, a long tail, and dark amber eyes. (Son of Mistfire and Bearheart) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Darkstar :Wolfpaw- large, muscular, thick-furred, dark gray tom with thorn-sharp claws, a long, bushy tail, and deep blue eyes. (Son of Mistfire and Bearheart) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Nightfang :Blizzardpaw- large, snow-white tom with black tipped ears, and unusually white eyes. (Son of Mistfire and Bearheart) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Fireblaze Queens: :Amberfire- black and amber-brown she-cat with specks of ginger and very pale white-tipped fur and beautiful dark amber eyes. Loyal to the end and to the warrior code, she is grumpy at times. (Mate: Rowanfoot) (Emberstar) :Feathershine- pretty silver she-cat with ice-blue eyes. She has a stubborn and feisty personality. She can be disobedient, but she cares a lot of her Clan and family. (Mate: Aspentail) (Misty) :Fallowfern- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown ears and green eyes. She has a short temper and loves to listen to stories. (Mate: Fireblaze) (Emberstar) :Duskwhisker- dusky white-brown she-cat with leaf-brown eyes. She is slender and fast, with a brave heart. (Mate: Unknown) (Prowllu) Kits: :Maplekit- beautiful dark maple colored she-cat with forest green eyes. (Daughter of Feathershine and Aspentail) (Misty) :Bearkit- light brown tabby tom with golden colored eyes. He is strong and brave. (Son of Feathershine and Aspentail) (Misty) :Deerkit- gray-black she-cat with a white chest, white paws, and blue eyes. She is friendly, caring, and playful, but obedient. (Daughter of Amberfire and Rowanfoot) (Emberstar) :Robinkit- beautiful reddish-brown she-cat with specks of pale ginger and gray-tipped fur and amber eyes. She is headstrong and a bit arrogant, but can be kind and caring. (Daughter of Amberfire and Rowanfoot) (Emberstar) :Bramblekit- very dark brown tom with a long tail and amber eyes. He is mischievous, clever, and sly, but also very loyal. (Son of Amberfire and Rowanfoot) (Emberstar) :Russetkit- russet tortoiseshell tom with a black tip of tail, black nose, and green eyes. He tends to follow his siblings, and is shy but funny and friendly. (Son of Amberfire and Rowanfoot) (Emberstar) :Ivykit- dark brown tom with a trail of white and light, creamy brown spots trailing from his nose, over one of his bright green eyes, and over that side down to his tail-tip. Quiet but brave, he doesn't speak to very many cats but a chosen few. (Son of Duskwhisker) (Prowllu) Songkit- beautiful spotted she-kit with a light brown pelt and white spots, with clear blue eyes. Soft-spoken and bright, the she-kit does not speak often, but will speak fully to her friend Russetkit. (Daughter of Duskwhisker) (Prowllu) Elders: :Mousefur- dark brown she-cat with white chest and forepaws. She can be cranky and rude at times, but she's a mother to all, and loves to tell stories. (Prowllu) :Darkwhisker- black-gray tom with short, straight whiskers and blue eyes. He is kind to all the kits but gets annoyed at cats easily. (Emberstar) :Snowleaf- white she-cat with gray and black tabby patches all over her, and beautiful, emerald green eyes. (Mate: Rivereyes) (Prowllu) :::::::::::Cats outside the Clan Loners: :Thorn- large, muscular pale ginger tom with a nicked ear and dark green eyes. (Mate: Star) (Wolfspirit) :Star- sleek black she-cat with small white spots on her back that look like stars and ice-blue eyes. (Mate: Thorn) (Wolfspirit) :Bonnie- sleek, black-and-white she-kit with soft, thick fur, a long, thick tail, a black nose, and dark amber eyes. She is clever and hates the Clan cats. (Daughter of Star and Thorn) (Wolfspirit) :Primrose- long-legged, sleek, pinkish-gray she-kit with a small pink nose, tiny paws, and bright blue eyes. She is kind and caring, and is fascinated by the Clan cats. (Daughter of Star and Thorn) (Wolfspirit) :Clyde- small, brown marbled tabby tom with a white muzzle, chest, and legs, a long tail, and green eyes. He is smart and brave, and never backs down from a fight. (Son of Star and Thorn) (Wolfspirit) :Leopard- large, strong, brown spotted tabby tom with huge dark brown paws, a long tail, and bright blue eyes. He is stubborn and hates the Clan cats. (Son of Star and Thorn) (Wolfspirit) :Sunshine- pretty golden she-cat that often helps NightClan. (Misty) Rogues: Kittypets: :Sassy- young, beautiful, small, thick-furred, slender, tortoiseshell she-cat with a short, fluffy tail, a black tail tip and muzzle, a pink nose, and large, clear, deep blue eyes. (Wolfspirit) :Cloud- small, fluffy, pure white she-cat with dark gray stripes on her tail, a long, thick tail, and sky-blue eyes. (Wolfspirit) RPG Remember to sign with four ~'s. ---- "Aspentail!!!!" Feathershine gasped in pain "Please, honey!" She was in great pain, and it was her first birth. Aspentail rushed in the den followed by Moonbriar, which looked more worried than she hoped. Maplestar Fall is here! 04:27, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Moonbriar, brow creased with concentration, meowed, "Aspentail, get a fairly thick twig for me, please." Aspentail looked flustered. "But I-" "Please, Aspentail," Moonbriar retorted, placing her paws on Feathershine's belly. He nodded and rushed out. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:34, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Feathershine felt a wave of pain pass through her body "Moonbriar. please help me!" she could barely speak of the pain. Moonbriar gave her a thick stick brought by Aspentail. "Bite it when it hurts!" ordered Moonbriar. MaplestarFall is here! 02:04, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Feathershine nodded, fear plain in her blue eyes. A ripple passed through her belly, and Feathershine squeaked through biting the stick. Moonbriar prodded her belly tentatively. "First one's coming," she reported. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 01:50, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Feathershine bit the stick with all her might. She heard Aspentail's delighted mew "She's beautiful! Look at her dark maple colored fur!" he purred. Feathershine wondered who he was talking about "Who's beautifu--" she stop mid sentence as she saw the pretty kitten laying next to her. Another pain came, and she bit the stick harder. "This is the last one!" Moonbriar said as she touched her belly "There it is! He is gorgeous!" mewed Moonbriar as the second kit came out. The kitten was a light brown tabby tom, strong indeed. Feathershine calmed down that her first birth was over. She sat up and started to lick her kittens as Aspentail helped her. --MaplestarFall is here! 21:13, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Misty, can you give me the kits' full descriptions and names to me on my talk page so I can add them in? Thank you! =) ) Moonbriar gave a sigh of satisfaction. "There, you're good. Here's some borage to help your milk come." She pushed the hairy leaf towards her. "Of course," Feathershine meowed happily. Moonbriar backed out of the den quietly. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:26, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Feathershine looked at her two beautiful kits as she started to lick the maple colored one "I want to name her Maplekit, for her gorgeous maple fur" she said as she heard Maplekit squeal as in aproval of her name. Then Feathershine looked up and asked "What do you want to name the tom?" --MaplestarFall is here! 23:05, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Aspentail looked at Feathershine "I want to name him Bearkit. He looks like a brave little boy" he mewed as Bearkit fought to get up and cuddle next to his mother. Feathershine purred "I love it" --MaplestarFall is here! 00:12, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I'm going to do Shimmersky's kits' apprentice ceremony. =) ) "Runningkit and Oatkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" "I do," the toms meowed in unison. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your apprentice names. Runningpaw, you will be mentored by Blazeheart. With his courage and skill, you will grow to be a great warrior." The two touched noses, and Darkstar then looked down at Oatkit. "Oatpaw, your mentor will be Wolfshadow. She is loyal and determined, and I hope she will pass on these skills to you." "Runningpaw! Oatpaw!" The Clan shouted to welcome the new apprentices. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 03:06, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Wolfkit, from this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Wolfpaw. Nightfang, you will mentor Wolfpaw. Train her to be a fine warriors." Nightfang padded forward and touched noses with his new apprentice. "Swankit, from this moment on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Swanpaw. Pinestorm, you will mentor young Swanpaw. I trust that you will train her to be a fine warrior." Pinestorm dipped his head, then touched noses with Swanpaw. "Blizzardkit, you will be known as Blizzardpaw. Fireblaze, ou will be Blizzardpaw's mentor." Fireblaze padded forward and touched noses with Blizzardpaw. "Emberkit, from this moment on you will be known as Emberpaw. I will be mentor to Emberpaw." Emberpaw reached forward to touched noses with Darkstar. I can't believe Darkstar's my mentor! Emberpaw thought excitedly. Wolfshadow led Oatpaw out of camp. "We'll go to the StormClan camp first, then we might practice the hunting crouch, if there's anytime left," she meowed, glancing up at the sky. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 06:23, November 11, 2012 (UTC) --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 05:51, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- "The StormClan camp? Really? Cool!" Oatpaw bounced around his mentor. "Wait until I tell Runningpaw that I went to another Clan's camp!" Wolfshadow purred. "Relax, Oatpaw. Maybe while we go, I can teach you the hunting crouch as well." Oatpaw nodded, his eyes gleaming with excitement. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 16:54, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I meant border =P) "That's the Great Pine," Wolfshadow meowed, flicking her tail towards a huge pine tree. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 21:11, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "Feathershine! Feathershine" meweled Maplekit "My eyes are open! I can see!" squealed the tiny she cat as she prodded her mother awake. Feathershine opened her eyes "Wh- your eyes are open! That is wonderful, honey" she sat up as she let her kits suck some milk. "Look, Bearkit is still sleeping. I hope his eyes open when he awakes." Whispered Maplekit. MaplestarFall is here! 02:11, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Oops... Let's pretend that little bit never happened. XD) Oatpaw followed Wolfshadow to the StormClan border. "Remember this scent. If a Clan ever trespasses or steals our prey, you'll know just which Clan it was," Wolfshadow instructed. Oatpaw inhaled exaggeratedly, and gagged. "Yuck! It smells nasty!" Wolfshadow flicked her tail over his ear. "You remember it now?" Oatpaw nodded, his face screwed up in disgust. (I'm going to make Starlingpaw and Berrypaw warriors. =) ) "Do you, Starlingpaw and Berrypaw, promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Darkstar meowed. "I do," the siblings replied confidently. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Starlingpaw, from this moment you will be known as Starlingfur. StarClan honors your bravery and determination. Berrypaw, from this moment you will be known as Berryleaf. StarClan honors your dedication and loyalty, and we welcome you both as full warriors of NightClan." "Starlingfur! Berryleaf!" the Clan cheered happily. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 03:12, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Leafpaw, Otterpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Darkstar mewed. "I do," they both meowed. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Leafpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Leaffrost. StarClan honors your honesty and independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of NightClan." Darkstar turned to Otterpaw. "From this moment on you will be known as Otterspirit. StarClan honors your wisdom and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of NightClan." "Leaffrost! Otterspirit!" the Clan cheered. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 04:20, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "More warriors means more prey and more battles won!" Darkwhisker rasped to Mousefur, one of his fellow elders. Mousefur nodded happily. "This is great for NightClan!" The two new warriors puffed out their chests, pleased at the Clan's approval of them. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 05:31, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- I can't believe I'm a warrior! Leaffrost thought, following Otterspirit to the entrence of the camp where they would keep vigil. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 05:52, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Now! Fleetpaw! Dawnpaw! Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" the young cats responded, a tone of eagerness in Fleetpaw's voice, but a note of discomfort in Dawnpaw's. She didn't like being up in front of the Clan. She was naturally shy, and this didn't make it any better. "I do," they said. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Fleetpaw, you will be known as Fleetfoot. StarClan honors your idependence and fierce loyalty to the Clan, and we welcome you as a full member of NightClan." the new warrior licked Darkstar's shoulder, then stepped back as Dawnpaw stepped forward. "Dawnpaw, you will be, from this moment on, known as Dawnleaf. StarClan honors your wisdom, even though you are still very young, and your ingiunity, and we welcome you as a full warrior of NightClan." the new warrior repeated the motion Fleetfoot did, then stepped back with her brother and sisters. "Fleetfoot!Dawnleaf!Fleetfoot!Dawnleaf!" The Clan cheered happily. As the moon rose, the four siblings spread out about the camp, their ears pricked and their eyes alert. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 14:46, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Now, as you all probably know, you must keep silent during your entire vigil. Only when I or when one of your former mentors says the vigil is over can you speak. Good night," Lightningsky instructed. She turned and padded back into the warriors' den to sleep. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 18:16, November 12, 2012 (UTC) "Now behave your best while your father is here, you know he is trying his best to always be with you two, even though he has other important tasks to do" Feathershine mewed as she knew her mate was coming to visit. He came very often, but could not stay for very long. As soon as Aspentail came in, Bearkit and Maplekit ran towards him and they started play fighting "Aspentail! Did you bring me a vole?" Maplekit squealed as she pounced on her fatthers shoulder "You did! Thanks you so much" she started devouring the vole along her brother. MaplestarFall is here! 23:44, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fallowfern looked on fondly as the two kits play-fought with their father. Looking down at her own round belly, she thought, ''I hope Fireblaze visits his kits when they're born. It wouldn't be the same without him... ''Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 00:01, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fireblaze padded into the nursery with a huge abbot in his jaws. "I thought you'd be hungry," he meowed, putting the rabbit down next to her. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 01:36, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fallowfern took a bite of the rabbit. "Thanks, Fireblaze." He purred in answer. ''Our kits will be the best warriors in the Clan, ''she thought joyfully. (This is a few days later. Amberfire's going to have her kits.) "You have four beautiful kits!" Rowanfoot exclaimed. Amberfire gazed down at her kits fondly. "Let's name this she-kit Deerkit," she meowed, pointing to a gray-black kit. "This one will be Robinkit," Rowanfoot announced, stroking a reddish-brown she-kit that looked just like Amberfire. "This little tom will be Bramblekit, and this one Russetkit," Amberfire finished, gesturing in turn to a dark brown tom and red tortoiseshell tom. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 01:46, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans